Archive Editions
Archive Editions are premium, hardcover collections of comic books reprinted from the Golden and Silver Age eras of publishing. The only original content in these volumes, is a foreword written to introduce and summarize the collection. In a few cases, where the original stories were not named when published, a title has been provided for convenience. Unless otherwise noted, all stories are written by William Moulton Marston with art by Harry G. Peter. 01 • 02 • 03 • 04 • 05 • 06 • 07 • AP01 Volume 1 * ''All-Star Comics'' #8 (December 1941) ** "Introducing Wonder Woman"Story was originally untitled; titled provided in this publication for reader reference. * ''Sensation Comics'' #1 (January 1942) ** "Wonder Woman Comes to America" * ''Sensation Comics'' #2 (February 1942) ** "Dr. Poison" * ''Sensation Comics'' #3 (March 1942) ** "A Spy in the Office" * ''Sensation Comics'' #4 (April 1942) ** "School for Spies" * ''Sensation Comics'' #5 (May 1942) ** "Wonder Woman Versus the Saboteurs" * ''Sensation Comics'' #6 (June 1942) ** "Summons to Paradise" * ''Sensation Comics'' #7 (July 1942) ** "The Milk Swindle" * ''Sensation Comics'' #8 (August 1942) ** "Department Store Perfidy" * ''Sensation Comics'' #9 (September 1942) ** "The Return of Diana Prince" * ''Wonder Woman'' #1 (June 1942) ** "The Origin of Wonder Woman" ** "Wonder Woman Goes to the Circus" ** "Wonder Woman Versus the Prison Spy Ring" ** "The Greatest Feat of Daring in Human History" * ''Sensation Comics'' #10 (October 1942) ** "The Railroad Plot" * ''Sensation Comics'' #11 (November 1942) ** "Mission to Planet Eros" * ''Sensation Comics'' #12 (December 1942) ** "America's Guardian Angel" Volume 2 * ''Wonder Woman'' #2 (September 1942) ** "The Men Behind Wonder Woman" ** "The God of War" ** "Mars, The God of War" ** "The Earl of Greed" ** "The Duke of Deception" ** "The Count of Conquest" ** "Wonder Woman Campaigns for War Bonds and Stamps" * ''Sensation Comics'' #13 (January 1943) ** "Wonder Woman is Dead" * ''Sensation Comics'' #14 (February 1943) ** "The Story of Fir Balsam" * ''Wonder Woman'' #3 (February 1943) ** "A Spy on Paradise Island" ** "The Devilish Devices of Baroness Von Gunther" ** "The Secret of Baroness Von Gunther" ** "Ordeal of Fire" * ''Sensation Comics'' #15 (March 1943) ** "Victory at Sea!" * ''Sensation Comics'' #16 (April 1943) ** "The Masked Menace" * ''Wonder Woman'' #4 (May 1943) ** "Man-Hating Madness!" ** "Mole Men of the Underworld" ** "The Rubber Barons" ** (fourth story, untitled in this collection) * ''Sensation Comics'' #17 (May 1943) ** "Riddle of the Talking Lion" Volume 3 * ''Sensation Comics'' #18 (June 1943) ** "The Secret City of the Incas" art by Frank Godwin * ''Sensation Comics'' #19 (July 1943) ** "The Unbound Amazon" art by Frank Godwin * ''Wonder Woman'' #5 (July 1943) ** "Battle for Womanhood" ** "Etta Candy and Her Holliday Girls" ** "Mars Invades the Moon" ** "The Return of Dr. Psycho" * ''Sensation Comics'' #20 (August 1943) ** "The Girl with the Gun" * ''Sensation Comics'' #21 (September 1943) ** "War Against Society" art by Frank Godwin * ''Wonder Woman'' #6 (September 1943) ** "Wonder Woman and the Cheetah" ** "The Adventures of the Beauty Club" ** "The Conquest of Paradise" * ''Sensation Comics'' #22 (October 1943) ** "The Secret Submarine" * ''Sensation Comics'' #23 (November 1943) ** "War Laugh Mania" * ''Sensation Comics'' #24 (December 1943) ** "The Adventures of the Pilotless Plane" * ''Wonder Woman'' #7 (December 1943) ** "The Adventure of the Life Vitamin" ** "America's Wonder Women of Tomorrow!" ** "The Secret Weapon" ** "Demon of the Depths" Volume 4 * ''Sensation Comics'' #25 (January 1944) ** "Adventure of the Kidnappers of Astral Spirits" * ''Sensation Comics'' #26 (February 1944) ** "The Masquerader" * ''Sensation Comics'' #27 (March 1944) ** "The Fun Foundation" * ''Wonder Woman'' #8 (March 1944) ** "Queen Clea's Tournament of Death" ** "The Girl with the Iron Mask" ** "The Captive Queen" * ''Sensation Comics'' #28 (April 1944) ** "The Malice of the Green Imps" * ''Sensation Comics'' #29 (May 1944) ** "Adventure of the Escaped Prisoner" * ''Sensation Comics'' #30 (June 1944) ** "The 4th Dimension Kidnappers" * ''Wonder Woman'' #9 (June 1944) ** "Evolution Goes Haywire" ** "The Freed Captive" ** "Wonder Woman vs. Achilles" * ''Sensation Comics'' #31 (July 1944) ** "Grown-Down Land" * ''Sensation Comics'' #32 (August 1944) ** "The Crime Combine" Volume 5 * ''Sensation Comics'' #33 (September 1944) ** "The Disappearance of Tama" * ''Wonder Woman'' #10 (September 1944) ** "Spies from Saturn" ** "The Sky Road" ** "Wonder Woman's Boots" * ''Sensation Comics'' #34 (October 1944) ** "Edgar's New World" * ''Sensation Comics'' #35 (November 1944) ** "Girls Under the Sea" * ''Sensation Comics'' #36 (December 1944) ** "Battle Against Revenge" * ''Wonder Woman'' #11 (December 1944) ** "The Slaves of the Evil Eye" ** "The Unseen Menace" ** "The Slave Smugglers" * ''Sensation Comics'' #37 (January 1945) ** "The Invasion of Paradise Island" * ''Sensation Comics'' #38 (February 1945) ** "Racketeers Kidnap Miss Santa Claus" * ''Sensation Comics'' #39 (March 1945) ** "In the Clutches of Nero" * ''Sensation Comics'' #40 (April 1945) ** "Draska the Deadly" * ''Wonder Woman'' #12 (March 1945) ** "Wonder Woman and the Winged Maidens of Venus" written by Joye Murchison ** "The Ordeal of Fire" written by Joye Murchison ** "The Conquest of Venus" written by Joye Murchison Volume 6 * ''Sensation Comics'' #41 (May 1945) ** "The Octopus Plants" written by Robert Kanigher * ''Sensation Comics'' #42 (June 1945) ** "Peril on Paradise Island" written by Robert Kanigher * ''Wonder Woman'' #13 (June 1945) ** "The Icebound Maidens" written by Joye Murchison ** "The Mystery Maid" written by Joye Murchison ** "Slaves in the Electric Gardens" written by Joye Murchison * ''Sensation Comics'' #43 (July 1945) ** "Three Pretty Girls" written by Joye Murchison * ''Sensation Comics'' #44 (August 1945) ** "Chains and Bracelets" written by Robert Kanigher * ''Sensation Comics'' #45 (September 1945) ** "In the Enemy's Hands" written by Robert Kanigher * ''Wonder Woman'' #14 (September 1945) ** "Captured By Leprechauns" written by Joye Murchison ** "The Gentleman Killer Strikes Again!" written by Joye Murchison ** "The Conquest of Shamrock Island" written by Joye Murchison * ''Sensation Comics'' #46 (October 1945) ** "The Lawbreakers' League" * ''Sensation Comics'' #47 (November 1945) ** "The Terror of the Tycoon Club" * ''Sensation Comics'' #48 (December 1945) ** "The Midget Mystery" written by Robert Kanigher * ''Wonder Woman'' #15 (December 1945) ** "The First Battle of Neptunia" written by Joye Murchison ** "The Masters of the Water" written by Joye Murchison ** "In the Killer's Cage" written by Joye Murchison Volume 7 * ''Sensation Comics'' #49 (January 1946) ** "The Mystery of Lake Iceberg" written by Robert Kanigher * ''Sensation Comics'' #50 (February 1946) ** "The Case of the Girl in Braces" * ''Sensation Comics'' #51 (March 1946) ** "The Crime of Boss Brekel" written by Robert Kanigher * ''Wonder Woman'' #16 (March 1946) ** "The Secret of the Dark Planet" written by Joye Murchison ** "The River of Liquid Fire" written by Joye Murchison ** "King Pluto's Revenge" written by Joye Murchison * ''Sensation Comics'' #52 (April 1946) ** "The Brand of Madness" * ''Sensation Comics'' #53 (May 1946) ** "Case of the Valiant Dog" * ''Wonder Woman'' #17 (May 1946) ** "The Winds of Time" written by Joye Murchison ** "The Redskins' Revenge" written by Joye Murchison ** "Subterranean Death" written by Joye Murchison * ''Sensation Comics'' #54 (June 1946) ** "The Treachery of Fiendo" written by Joye Murchison * ''Sensation Comics'' #55 (July 1946) ** "The Bughuman Plague" * ''Wonder Woman'' #18 (July 1946) ** "The Return from the Dead" written by Joye Murchison ** "The Drugged WAC" written by Joye Murchison ** "Ectoplasmic Death" written by Joye Murchison * ''Sensation Comics'' #56 (August 1946) ** "Anti-Atomic Metal" * ''Sensation Comics'' #57 (September 1946) ** "The Hatchet of Death" written by Joye Murchison Amazon Princess Volume 1 All stories by Robert Kanigher, and all interior art penciled by Ross Andru and inked by Mike Esposito. * ''Wonder Woman'' #98 (May 1958) ** "The Million-Dollar Penny" * ''Wonder Woman'' #99 (July 1958) ** "Stampede of the Comets" ** "Top Secret" * ''Wonder Woman'' #100 (August 1958) ** "The Forest of Giants" ** "Wonder Woman's 100th Anniversary" * ''Wonder Woman'' #101 (October 1958) ** "Undersea Trap" ** "The Fun House of Time" * ''Wonder Woman'' #102 (November 1958) ** "The Three Faces of Wonder Woman" * ''Wonder Woman'' #103 (January 1959) ** "The Wonder Woman Album" ** "The Box of Three Dooms" * ''Wonder Woman'' #104 (February 1959) ** "Trial by Fire" ** "Key of Deception" * ''Wonder Woman'' #105 (April 1959) ** "The Secret Origin of Wonder Woman" ** "Eagle of Space" * ''Wonder Woman'' #106 (May 1959) ** "The Human Charm Bracelet" ** "The Invisible Wonder Girl" * ''Wonder Woman'' #107 (July 1959) ** "Wonder Woman: Amazon Teenager" ** "Gunslingers of Space" * ''Wonder Woman'' #108 (August 1959) ** "Wanted: Wonder Woman" ** "The Stamps of Doom" * ''Wonder Woman'' #109 (October 1959) ** "Wonder Girl in Giant Land" ** "The Million Dollar Pigeon" * ''Wonder Woman'' #110 (November 1959) ** "The Bridge of Crocodiles" Notes __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Trade Paperbacks